The basic shovel has been in use for much of recent history. The shovel's primary usage has been for digging and scooping. Various industries have seen different shovel embodiments tailored to the specific needs of the industry. In the field of gardening, gardeners use shovels to dig and fill holes, extract plants or weeds out of the ground, and to do other things.
In expired U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,763 to Ball et al., an attachment to a shovel contains a screen used to sift or separate different particulate sizes. The shovel user in the '763 patent uses a shovel spade to lift up the particulate matter and then shakes the shovel to separate out the particulate matter. In U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0084563 A1 to Simmonds, a shovel blade has a plurality of holes in it from which the user is intended to use to shake the shovel to separate soil from rocks and debris. U.S. Pat. No. 9,289,800 to Rosado disclose a scooper has a screen in it to sift or separate different sized matter.